Mine
by Oni-at-heart
Summary: The Dinosaurs start on the spring tournament after the Christmas Bowl and one night after practice things start getting interesting. GaouxMarco slash will go up to M later
1. Chapter 1

Title:Mine

Disclaimer: don't own them, I'm just having a little fun

Rating: PG-17ish for this chapter will go up to M later

Warnings: instances of non-con (nothing seroius)

Characters/Pairings: GaouxMarco

Beta: galeaya (who is pure amazingness)

Summary: The Dinosaurs start on the spring tournament after the and one night after practice things start getting interesting

Note: This is the first chapter, I'll update every Sunday. I hope you all enjoy this!

--

Marco felt oddly naked on the field as he stood behind the linemen. Of course, the loss of Gaou's giant back in front of him was probably the cause. The team had split up for practice, and for once, he and Gaou were on separate teams. Marco supposed that it was good practice - it would make him quicken his throwing if Gaou was charging at him. But he felt anxious about getting hurt; he had seen how bad Gaou messed up other players more than enough to not want that happening to him. He steeled himself and focused before calling, "SET! HUT!"

The ball was snapped to him, and he began looking around for someone to pass the ball to. But everyone from his team was still trying to get through the other line. He was too busy to notice him, and by the time he realized his predicament, the roar of the beast was already washing over him. He turned his head just in time to meet ferally smiling, golden eyes… and then the world went black.

Gaou lifted himself off the prone form beneath him and crouched before the unconscious Marco. His helmet had been knocked off, making his brown hair fan out from his face. Kisaragi jogged up and looked down at Marco. "Looks like you hit him too hard. It was still very beautiful. Do you think that he's okay?"

Gaou grunted. "He'll be fine." He reached down and picked up Marco easily. "Continue with practice, while I bring him over to the bench."

"Okay, then." Kisaragi went back to the others as Gaou started walking to the bench.

Kisaragi stretched and took off his helmet. Practice was finally over. He glanced at Marco, who was still on the bench, eyes closed, oblivious to the world. He didn't look like he was in pain, but they couldn't just leave him lying there. He turned to Gaou, who was making no move to go change. "What do you think we should do about Marco? Should we call someone to pick him up?"

Gaou shrugged. "I'm staying to practice longer. If he's not awake by the time I'm ready to leave, I'll carry him to his house."

Kisaragi nodded. "Oh, okay. 'Til tomorrow, Gaou." Without a backwards glance, he headed to the showers, home the only thought in his head.

Slowly, Marco woke up. His body was aching, and he felt the strangest sensation of weightlessness. It was like he was floating, but he realized he was just being carried - he could feel his body rubbing against hard, warm arms, arms that were imprisoning him. He pushed at one, but it didn't give at all. He felt, rather than heard, a slight rumbling above him, making him recognize his carrier. The rumbling was Gaou chuckling, most probably at him. He sighed slightly. "Put me down Gaou, I can walk."

Gaou let him stand, and Marco took two steps before dizziness sent him to the ground. Gaou looked down at him, and Marco looked back up. "If this is what it would feel like to be run over by a truck, it's very unpleasant, I'd say."

He laid there for a couple more seconds before heaving himself up and looking around. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Home. Practice ended awhile ago. I was just about to carry you home as well."

"Thank you, but I can walk now."

"I doubt that."

He was swept back into trunk-like arms, but Marco pushed at them. He squirmed against the naked chest, hating the feeling of being absolutely powerless, of being at someone else's mercy. But struggling was just as useless as it had been the first time. Marco looked up as he pushed with his hands and saw a dangerous, smoldering look in Gaou's eyes. It reminded him of how Gaou looked when he was about to crush someone. He gulped and tried to kick at the other's stomach. He was promptly dropped to the ground but was just as quickly caged with the arms that had been holding him before, his back against the grass and head spinning from the sudden movement. He kicked again, beginning to feel truly trapped, and this time Gaou growled at him. Marco stopped struggling and conceded with a shrug, "Fine, you can carry me home. Now get off of me."

"No." Gaou's voice was thick with an emotion Marco couldn't identify right away. He wasn't sure he understood what was going on with Gaou, but he didn't like it. He bucked his hips, desperate to get Gaou to move away from him. And Gaou did move, but not away. He moved downwards, pressing their bodies flush together. It was then when Marco realized with a sinking feeling what the raw emotion in the other's eyes was. Lust. It was lust. But just to make sure, he asked in a hesitant voice, "Gaou, are you...aroused?"

Gaou looked down at the wide, robin egg blue eyes and rolled his own before asking, "And what else would I be, with you pressing yourself up against me like that and with all that wriggling you're doing?" Marco suddenly froze, keeping absolutely still beneath the bigger man. "It's too late now to change what has happened. We'll just have to do something about it." He leered hungrily at Marco.

"You don't mean-"

Gaou interrupted him with a kiss. It was sloppy and awkward, as Marco was trying to turn his head away. But it was a kiss, nonetheless. Gaou drew back, only to see Marco's flushed face. Gaou liked the way it felt to see Marco so flustered; it made it feel like slight tingles were running down his spine. He kissed him again, this time forcing his way into the other's mouth.

Marco felt frozen as the large, wet muscle entered his mouth. There wasn't anything he could do to stop the other, so he decided to just lay there. He was hoping that maybe Gaou would be satisfied with just kisses, but the hardened length digging into his thigh through white football pants said otherwise.

Gaou finally ended the kiss and watched as the quarterback panted for breath. He began to go back for another kiss when…

"Um Gaou please-"

He tried to not let the aggravation he felt at Marco's interruption enter his voice. "What is it, Marco?"

Marco looked away. "I was going to ask that you not hurt me." He chuckled dryly. "But if it's you, I'd say that's impossible, isn't it?" His voice was calm, but the shudders gave away the fear coursing throughout his body. This was going to hurt, Marco knew, and there was no way he could get away from Gaou. Struggling would just make it hurt more. He felt his heartbeat speed up even more.

Gaou looked down at the shaking body beneath him. He wanted that to stop. He wanted Marco to stare back at him with hunger as Gaou brought them both careening over the edge. He wanted the Marco beneath him to be his Marco, a man who could submit to his dominance not in fear, but in confidence. He wanted Marco - _his_ Marco to submit, knowing that Gaou was the one of the strongest out there, accepting his position as the protected, as his mate. He ran one hand down Marco's still clothed torso and legs and said the most truthful comfort he could, "I will probably hurt you, but not as much as I would if I was _trying_ to hurt you."

Marco looked a bit relieved until Gaou began stripping the football jersey off of him. Pale shoulders were revealed to him, and with barely a thought, he leaned forward to claim them. Teeth that could break bone lightly nipped one shoulder, leaving a red mark that would later bruise. He lapped at the abused flesh with his tongue, tasting salt from the dried sweat and some other taste he could only describe as being Marco's taste.

Marco gasped and squirmed at the action, unsure whether he liked the feeling or not. Shouldn't he be feeling pain instead? What was wrong with him? This was being forced on him, why was his body even considering that this felt good? He growled in aggravation.

Gaou blinked. Did his cool, calm and polite Marco just growl at him? He decided that that was the sexiest noise he had ever heard from him. It spurred Gaou on to give him another bite and suckle on it. A moan echoed through the small chest beneath him; finally, Marco was responding the way he should. He wanted to make Marco feel even more for him, wanted to bring him pleasure. Gaou opened the belt buckle of the other's pants, before beginning to slowly tug them down. Marco gave a quiet whimper of fear, blue eyes shutting tight in helpless submission. He looked so defeated; his head was tilting to one side, resting a cheek against the grass. Gaou snarled in anger at the way Marco was acting again, watched him flinch at the sound. This wasn't what he wanted, this wasn't his Marco. He obviously wasn't ready for this, not right now, anyway. In a moment, he made up his mind and rose. Marco looked at him again with confused eyes, body sprawled on the ground, cheeks flushed. Gaou huffed in annoyance at the temptation and looked away from the sight. "You need to get home now. Get up and walk."

Marco hastened to obey the command, redoing his pants and putting on his shirt in record time. He didn't know what to think. One moment Gaou had seemed intent on having his way with him, and the next he was backing off, actually telling him to head home. Marco started dragging his feet across the field, but he felt Gaou's presence behind him. He walked faster, wanting to get home quickly.

The walk home was silent. Marco had already walked up the first stair to his house when he turned back and looked up at Gaou. Even standing on the step, he was shorter than Gaou. But he just had to ask. "Why didn't you do it? I want to know."

"Because it wouldn't have been you I would have claimed. Just your fear."

And with that, the giant man turned and walked away, leaving Marco to stand on his doorstep for a while longer before remembering to go inside the house.

--End of Chapter One--

The next chapter will be up next Sunday Please reveiw and tell me what you think even if you don't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mine

Disclaimer: don't own them, I'm just having a little fun

Rating: PG-13ish for this chapter will go up to M later

Warnings: instances of non-con (nothing serious)

Characters/Pairings: GaouxMarco

Beta: galeaya

Summary: The Dinosaurs start on the spring tournament after the Christmas Bowl and one night after practice things start getting interesting

Note: none

--

As Marco opened the door, his mother looked up from where she was preparing dinner to lightly scold him. "Marco, you're late."

Marco leaned against the wall, eyes closing tiredly. He thought of a lie quickly – he couldn't tell his mother the real reason. "Sorry, Mom. Football practice ran late today."

He heard a sigh and knew what was coming next. "Really dear, someone like you shouldn't play something so dangerous. I'd hate it if something happened to you."

He replied, "Mom I already told you. I play on a team with a very strong line, so it's rare for me to get sacked. Besides I enjoy playing football, and I can take care of myself okay, I'd say." _As long as Gaou doesn't try anything else,_ he amended to himself.

His mother gave up and just turned back to the stove. "Okay then, if you say so."

Marco made his way to his room and shut the door behind him. He was thankful that he had no homework to try to concentrate on, especially after what just happened. He decided to push the memories aside for now. He knew that if he calmed down first, he could make better judgments. A Godfather trilogy night would be the prefect distraction. He slid the first disk into the player and settled down on his bed to enjoy an evening of the Italian mob at their best.

Gaou snarled in frustration as he punched a tree. He had been patiently waiting for an entire half year until that damn manager left. And then, in a matter of five minutes, he managed to scare Marco. All that time and effort – useless!

He punched the tree again and was rewarded by it snapping in two, spraying splinters everywhere. He might not like the situation now, but he could change that. _He would change that_. A feral grin stretched across his face as he continued walking home in a better mood, much to the relief of all the trees and the buildings around him.

As the ending credits of the third movie rolled, Marco could only stare blankly at the screen. So now that he had finished watching, he was supposed to calmly think over what happened earlier: when he had been pinned to the field and been terrified of Gaou – been terrified that Gaou was really planning to rape him. Only to somehow get away free. Let free actually, but why had Gaou done that? And he had said something about the only thing he would have claimed was Marco's fear. What did he mean by that? Was he telling the truth? Or was he trying to draw him into a false sense of calm before attacking again? For the next time, maybe – next time in a place that wouldn't be so much in the open, so Marco would have no chance of rescue. But that wasn't Gaou's style of thinking – he wouldn't care if someone saw them like that – so why stop? He could hear the blood pumping in his ears as he continued to think of possibilities that answered nothing. Hadn't the purpose of the movies been to calm himself down? That hadn't worked at all. He gave a nervous laugh.

Everything was just so messed up. God, he had practice tomorrow, too. But there was no school at least, because it was Sunday. That was good, but practice! On that field. With Gaou. Not good, not good. What to do, what to do? Ah, of course. That might work. He'd make tomorrow a stamina building day, and he could set up different running routes for everyone. Yes, and then he and Gaou wouldn't even have to cross paths at all!

He pulled out a map from the desk drawer and started studying it. He decided to make three different routes, to disguise the fact he was really just trying to avoid Gaou. Yes, he could do this! He marked the routes down and started grouping people according to their would-be routes. He'd call several people from different routes and tell them the routes and get them to pass it on. It was perfect. He wouldn't even need to talk to him. He reached for his phone and made the necessary calls before taking his dinner dishes downstairs.

His mother was washing dishes when he came down. She looked up at him and asked, "What's wrong dear? You have that look in your eyes. You're not pushing yourself too hard are you in sports are you? Or are you stressed because you have school and that tournament is starting up too? You could drop it you know."

_'No actually it's because I'm trying to figure out how to avoid a 6'7" lineman who can lift more than I weigh, who is probably twice as wide as I am, and wants to engage in sexual activities with me, possibly without my consent.' _But of course he didn't say that out loud – he just smiled at his mother and replied, "Oh just planning a new strategy. Wondering if it'll work, that's all. Good night mother. Sleep well."

Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, Marco headed to his room again and stripped to his boxers before climbing into bed. A light sheet was all he needed for the unusually warm spring night. He starred up at his ceiling as if he would find some guidance there, but as usual the plaster stayed silent. It was probably shy. Finally Marco drifted off to sleep and dreamed of everyone playing football in animal costumes.

Gaou's mood went downhill again when he got the phone call about the change in tomorrow's practice. He wasn't stupid; he knew that Marco would be running one of the other two routes. But even if Marco was able to avoid him for one day, he wouldn't be able to avoid him forever. Giving him some time to think about what he'd said might even be a positive thing. Or not, considering that Marco was probably working himself into a tense bundle of nerves right now. Oh well. He needed to stop worrying so much, anyway. He turned off the lights and laid down for bed. The family cat, Egg, wandered in, following a bridge of light from the hall. It jumped up onto the bed and rubbed up against him, purring and begging for attention. He pushed it away, but the feline seemed unperturbed by the brush off. The cat settled down next to him on the pillow, its body curling into a tight ball. He gave in and petted it till he dropped off to sleep.

Kisaragi watched Gaou as they jogged through the park. He could tell something was off. Marco had sounded shaken up on the phone last night. And Gaou was being more taciturn than usual – even for him. Hmm, and it seemed like for once, Marco wasn't paired with his two "arms". Well, if this didn't reek of conflict between those two, nothing would. He decided to ask Gaou. "So what exactly did you say or do to Marco after we all left?"

He looked at him sharply and Kisaragi smiled disarmingly. "Come on tell me. It can't be bad if you did it. In fact I'm sure it was beautiful."

Gaou rolled his eyes "Tell that to Marco."

"So he is avoiding you. How long do you think it'll last?"

He smiled predatorily as he said, "He can't run forever."

Kisaragi laughed quietly "Let's just hope Marco realizes that too."

Marco sneezed. Someone must have been talking about him. He hoped it wasn't anyone too strong. Or Gaou, he really hoped that too. It was strange to think of Gaou as a strong person he wanted to avoid, instead of a strong person on his side. He didn't like it. But what else could he do? Maybe this was something that if he ignored long enough would go away. Who knew what Gaou had been thinking about before he woke up? He might possibly have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It might also have been because he was squirming too much. Gaou could have been thinking about a good fight or ... something. Marco had no clue what got the lineman off, and he really didn't want to know.

He sped up his pace as he followed the road, if he had that much energy to contemplate stuff like that, he wasn't training hard enough. And he should start thinking about strategies to use against their first tournament opponent, the Chameleons. Their only good player last year had been Rui, so with him gone, it was possible that they had no strong players left. It'd be a good first match to get the first year's feet wet, to try new strategies.

After his run, he went home and took his football strategy books and started reading them, marking down plays that would be good for his team. He did this all day, up until it was time for bed. That night, he slept soundly; thoughts of Gaou escaping even from his subconscious.

--

Reveiws will be adored and loved


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Mine

Title: Mine

Disclaimer: don't own them, I'm just having a little fun

Rating: PG-13ish for this chapter will go up to M later

Warnings: instances of non-con (nothing serious)

Characters/Pairings: GaouxMarco

Beta: galeaya

Summary: The Dinosaurs start on the spring tournament after the Christmas Bowl and one night after practice things start getting interesting

Note: none

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco tried to stop himself from yawning as the teacher droned on about English 'being' verbs, first thing Monday morning. He already knew how they worked. Why did the teacher have to keep going over them? He stared out the window and watched the birds chase after each other in looping circles –

"Maruko, Maruko would you please pay attention and correct the mistake in question five?"

He looked down at the page, annoyed that she insisted on calling him Maruko. No one else called him that. He figured the answer out almost instantly and said, "Instead of 'The couple were kissing yesterday.' it should be 'The couple was kissing yesterday.'"

The teacher huffed and turned to harass another student who wasn't paying attention, and Marco kept his eyes on the book as he zoned out again.

Gaou put down his pen after finishing his math test. He couldn't wait for lunch; he was hungry and annoyed with these boring teachers. And then, after that, there were only two more periods before it was time for football practice. Until he was back on the field with Marco; but of course it would be too much to ask for a repeat of Saturday's good luck. But he'd take what he could get. Actually, he was amazed that Marco hadn't picked up on the not so accidental extra touches. Maybe smart people were just oblivious to this stuff, or he was just so focused on football, probably both combined actually. The teacher took his paper as the lunch bell rang.

Marco was relieved when the final bell rang for the day. He sighed as sakura petals floated down into his hair, and he had to sweep them off. Kisaragi waved at him, and Marco waved back and walked to join Kisaragi and Gaou as they walked towards the changing rooms. It wasn't like anything could happen with other people around – that is, if Gaou was even interested in him. Which, after thinking it over he was pretty sure Gaou wasn't. After all, why would someone who only valued strength want some someone who was skinny, not overly strong, and rather cowardly? It just wouldn't make any sense. He must have been simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. The thing that probably saved him was the fact that he had been so scared, and Gaou didn't like weak things like fear. With this belief in his mind he was able to laugh at a joke that Kisaragi told without even thinking about Gaou walking right behind him.

Gaou admired the way Marco's slacks clung to his butt. He seemed less tense today, which was good. Of course he had yet to pay any attention to him, which was annoying, but progress could come slowly as long as it was being made. They walked into the cool changing rooms, and Gaou watched out of the corner of his eye as Marco stripped out of his jacket, shirt and pants. Marco's skin was so pale, like a girl's, or Kisaragi's. He remembered from Saturday that it was as soft as it looked too. He wondered for a second if Marco tried to make his skin that way to hide the strength underneath, it would fit his dislike of giving away any information. He noticed Marco shudder, as if he had physically felt Gaou's eyes roaming over his body. He looked away and continued changing into his own uniform.

By the time the other members of the team had arrived, Marco was sitting on a bench working on homework. After the team had changed, they gathered around him, waiting. He looked up from his notes to the assembled team and began the meeting. "We have one week before our first tournament game against the Chameleons. There's only a slight chance they'll have any good players. As their style is adaptation, it's likely we'll be going up against their strongest players." He saw out of his eye that Gaou smiled at that. "We'll use this game to try and expand the range of moves we have, as well as give our first years a real taste of the field. So until then, we'll practice our new maneuvers. Any questions or comments?"

There were none as usual. Everyone knew he was a good tactician for their team and knew how to play upon their strength. Marco smiled at the silence and pulled out a sheet. "Okay then, Mitsui. When we get out there and in formation I want you to do an Onside Kick. I want to be able to put our team on a continuous offense; I have several rush patterns I want us to try over the week. Okay it's time to start practice."

The week had gone by quickly, and before they knew, it was game day. Cool weather had brought out scarves from some of the people in the stands, and the entire team was keeping their school jackets on until it was time to play. As Marco strapped on his helmet, he heard Gaou's familiar roar of challenge. He watched the way the other team was looking at them, and decided that this game would probably be truly over by half time. How pathetic, but then of course Gaou's strength was nothing to scoff at; he'd be terrified of Gaou if they weren't on the same team. Especially since he was the quarterback. He liked his bones in the right places, thank you very much. He walked over to the referee for the coin toss to begin the game.

Rui sighed in disgust. He got up, dusting the dirt from his white coat, disappointed that the team had done terribly. The Dinosaurs had won 81-0, that Gaou really was a monster and one onside kick after another had kept the ball in their hands almost the entire game. Except two times, both of which had ended with another broken quarterback to add to the pile of decimated linemen on the sidelines. Rui spit on the ground and frowned before heading towards his bike.

Marco pulled off the bottle cap with his teeth as he walked towards the changing rooms – that were unfortunately not next to the field. The game had gone excellent, better than he had expected in fact. His muscles buzzed pleasantly, and he felt confident at the moment…

Just then, someone collided with him, sending him into the alley he had been passing. The bottle dropped from his hand, and it shattered as it hit the ground. Coke spilled like brown blood onto the pavement. Marco looked up, frowning, to meet the smug looks from several Zokugaku students. The obvious leader looked over to the boy on his right as Marco stood and dusted himself off.

"Hey, this is the quarterback of those damn Dinos right?"

"Yeah it is boss. Hey, remember how the bastards broke Kyon and Yuki's arms? I think we should return the favor."

"Good idea! Who else thinks we should return the favor?"

Marco just stared impassively as the shouts of agreement came. This was supposed to be intimidation, but he'd faced Hiruma's best intimidation tactics and these fell extremely short. He focused himself on the leader of the group, waiting for his attack to come. The threats quieted, and the leader lunged, a feinted left and then a swift right. Marco dodged left and hit him hard in the stomach and then again in his face. Blood spurted from the other's nose, and he stumbled back clutching it and his stomach. The others held back for a moment, but quickly their looks became darker. Broken bottles and chains made their way into hands, and Marco took one step back of caution. There was no way he could take them all down, not all at once at least. Suddenly a roar sounded, and the men turned to look back at something. And then Gaou was upon them.

Without the rules of the football field to restrain him Gaou was magnificent. His long hair flowed like a mane as he slammed one man's head into a wall. His muscles shifted and clenched under his skin as another was punched hard in the stomach and didn't get up again. There was savage joy in his eyes as he watched one man struggle as his giant hand closed around his neck and lifted him into the air. A dangerous chuckle resounded as the man fainted and hung there, limp. And then all of that was focused onto Marco.

Suddenly it was very obvious to him that they were technically alone, as unconscious people didn't count in this situation. And something was blazing in Gaou's eyes that made his breath hitch slightly. But it was nothing, he already knew it was nothing; Gaou didn't want him like _that_ at all. He asked casually, "So, why're you here?" Not that he was ungrateful, but why wasn't he changing with the others?

Gaou shrugged and carelessly threw the punk he had been holding up. "You didn't come to the changing rooms, I came to find you."

Marco managed a small smile. "Well you came just in time. Thank you."

'_Okay now just walk towards and around him calmly and steadily. He's not going to do anything, he's not going to-'_

Suddenly Gaou reached out for him and pulled him closer. Large hands ran briefly over him, keen eyes following. Just when the shock was wearing off, Gaou pulled away and spoke, "So you're okay then?"

_Oh, so that's what he'd been doing, he was checking for injuries._ "I'm fine. You got here before any damage was done, I'd say." He looked at the men on the ground who still weren't moving. "Did you really have to go so hard on them?"

An angry snarl rose from Gaou's throat. "Yes. Those spermless bastards were going to hurt you. You're _mine_, I protect you."

Marco felt his eyes widen. He was Gaou's? Something fluttered in his stomach for a brief instant. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. And suddenly his belief that he had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time that day was shaken. So he did what he always did – he retreated. With some weak, quick excuse of "going to go change now" he almost ran out of the alley.

Gaou smirked as he watched him go. He had seen something like lust in Marco's eyes for just a moment. He kicked one of the boys lying on the ground. How dare they try and attack what was his. But it had benefited him in the end. He would have to talk to Kisaragi to see if he could help them get into a situation where his flighty Marco couldn't leave. He turned from the carnage and headed towards the changing room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about being late.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Mine

Disclaimer: don't own them, I'm just having a little fun

Rating: PG-13ish for this chapter will go up to M later

Warnings: instances of non-con (nothing serious)

Characters/Pairings: GaouxMarco

Beta: galeaya

Summary: The Dinosaurs start on the spring tournament after the Christmas Bowl and one night after practice things start getting interesting

Note: Here's hoping that sexy, mostly naked men will get you through mid-week blue. Sorry it took so long for me to put this up!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco felt a warm breath spill across his face and opened his eyes to see Gaou starring hungrily down at him just like he had that day on the field. His body felt frozen as he asked, "W-what are you doing here?"

But the lineman didn't answer and just traced Marco's jaw line to his throat. Marco felt his breath quicken. "What are you doing?"

Again no answer came, except he began following his finger's path with his tongue. As the wet muscle flicked over the sensitive spot right beneath his ear, Marco let out a moan. Gaou smirked and bit down, making Marco's breath hitch as he arched from the sensation. One of Gaou's hands traveled down his body and slipped inside his pants. But when Marco opened his mouth to protest, all he could do was moan as Gaou's hand closed around his length and- BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Marco was rudely jolted awake by his alarm clock. His sheets were tangled around his arms and legs; he struggled out of them while thinking over the dream. It had been the first time that _that_ kind of dream featured anyone besides the lovely Maria. But there must be some good reason for the dream, preferably one that wouldn't just cause more questions to come to mind. Well, before he went to sleep, he had been worrying about the way Gaou was acting. And after all, Gaou was a very strong and dominating creature. Handsome, too, he supposed, with all those muscles and wild hair coupled with wilder eyes. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts before they went any farther. It's not like he controlled what he dreamed about anyway.

He got up and got dressed; making sure his hair was neatly combed. His mother was already at work, so he made his own breakfast before heading out the door. Because they had won their game, they were given a day to relax at the bathhouse. As he looked around the group in the changing room, he realized that Gaou hadn't shown up.

Suddenly, a loud whistle rang inside the room. "Hey, Marco! Who's the lucky girl?" One of the linemen across the room shouted at him.

Marco turned and looked at his fellow teammate. "What?"

"Don't be so shy! We can see the marks she left from here. She must have been a wild one!"

Marco's eyes widened as he clapped a hand over the bite marks that Gaou had left. Damn it, he had forgotten about them entirely! Fortunately, Kisaragi came to his rescue over the whistles and calls of congratulations. "Don't ask such personal things. I'm sure whoever gave Marco those marks was a very beautiful person."

Marco winced at how close to the truth Kisaragi had come, at least if he were using his own definition of beautiful. He gave a nervous laugh. "You're all too worked up about this. They're nothing, these marks."

With that Marco turned and walked towards the pool and sighed as he slipped into the hot water. He loved the way it felt when none of his muscles were tightened by stress. He let his head rest against the rocks and closed his eyes. He heard a splash and looked over to see that Iba, one of the linemen, had joined him in the pool. As Marco still didn't see Gaou anywhere he as casually as possible, "Do you know where Gaou is?"

Iba looked at him in surprise, "Oh, didn't you know that he wasn't coming today? Kisaragi said he's busy with something family related, I think. – So who's the girl, she hot?"

Marco frowned in annoyance at the question and as politely as possible said, "It's none of your concern, I'd say. Now excuse me, I'll be in the sauna."

He rose from the water and walked across the bath area to the doors of the steam room. He opened them and stepped inside before shutting them. He smiled at his luck; no one else was in here. He sat down and looked around. The steam room seemed larger without Gaou's presence… like something was wrong without him sitting on the middle bench, towel draped over his mass of hair, deeply breathing in the steam with a rhythmic _in. pause. out._

Marco scowled; coming to the steam room had been a mistake. Instead of relaxing and forgetting what had been happening this last week, his brain was filled even more with thoughts of his giant lineman. Wait. Did he just think of Gaou as his? That definitely settled it; the steam was messing with his head. He rose, making sure his towel was secure on his waist, and headed for the door. He tried the doorknob. It was locked. But hadn't he come in this one? The other door creaked as it opened and cool air rushed in. Marco turned and his eyes widened, because Gaou was standing in the doorframe, head ducked to avoid hitting it as he walked into the room and straightened again. The door shut. Had he been thinking the room seemed large before? What a stupid thought, this room was so small. Gaou sat down and just looked at him calmly. Marco mustered a smile and asked, "Why're you here? I thought you had somewhere else to be."

He shrugged. "Things wrapped up sooner than expected, so I decided to come here. You can sit down you know."

"Actually, I was just getting ready to leave, been sitting here awhile, I'd say."

He tried the other door that Gaou had just walked through, but it wouldn't open. He frowned. These doors never stuck. He looked over to Gaou and said, "The door's stuck. Could you give it a shove?"

At this point Gaou should have went for the easiest route and broken down the door. Marco didn't care anymore if he had to pay for a new door; he just really needed to get out of the room. But Gaou just sat there, a slightly predatory smile on his face. The fact that he might be locked in this room with Gaou was starting to become very likely. The fact that Gaou seemed to know that made the situation even worse. He rubbed his shoulder in thought, as he walked to a bench as far away from Gaou as possible, trying to decide what to do.

Gaou saw Marco rub the twin, fading, bruises on his neck casually and felt a wave of lust go through him. Marco had walked around shirtless, showing off the marks that warned everyone that he was Gaou's. He growled under his breath, he was walking by, so close. Giving into temptation he wrapped on arm around Marco's waist and pulled. Marco yelped in suprise and struggled when he found himself in Gaou's lap.

Marco realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach that the only thing separating them was two towels that could be untied easily. Gaou's breath was warm against his ear as Gaou said, "Always squirming Marco. Don't you know what that does to me? Almost makes me think you do want it."

Marco went instantly still. He knew what his squirming had done to Gaou before, and in fact he could feel it again, digging into his behind. He tried to keep the panic from his voice as he asked, "Would you please let me up? I'm sorry for making you aroused, again."

Gaou just drew him closer and shook his head. "No, I like having you in my lap. Feels good to have your ass pressed up against me."

Marco glared at Gaou. He was utterly sick of this. He was sick of being confused, trapped and having no idea what was going on. This was going to be straightened out one way or another, right now. With defiance in his voice, he said, "Well then get on with it already."

Gaou raised an eyebrow at this. Because as much as he wanted to 'just get on with it' as Marco put it, he doubted that Marco suddenly decided he actually wanted him. Angry blue eyes slowly turned away from his questioning golden ones. "It's not like I have a chance of getting away or anything. Especially if you have the team on your side, and you'd have to, to get both doors locked like that. I give up, you win. Just get it over with."

He looked down into his lap in defeat. Gaou huffed in annoyance. Marco still wasn't getting it. He placed a finger beneath the pointed chin and lifted it so their eyes met. The hopelessness in the other's eyes dampened his arousal. He drew him in, and their lips met in a brief and gentle touch before Gaou pulled away. Marco touched his lips with puzzled fingertips. Gaou smiled slightly at the cute gesture before he spoke, "I'm not going to go any farther than what you're comfortable with. For all your intelligence, why can't you see that? I want you to be mine, Marco. You're only mine. That's why I'm not going to do anything you don't want."

"Then what happened on the field, and why am I here-" He gestured at Gaou's lap, "-now?"

"Even I can't resist all temptation. And having you writhing beneath me has only been a fantasy of mine for a _very_ long time."

Marco blinked at the new information and asked, "How long exactly?"

"Since the first game we played in together. Before that you were just a way to be able to fight the strongest and crush them. I thought you were just a boring, sly weakling. But then during the game I saw you, my Marco."

After the slight shiver that ran up his spine from being called Gaou's, he wondered why he had waited so long to start showing obvious interest. But any more answers might make him dizzier than he already was. The steam was definitely starting to take its toll on him. He could feel his muscles relaxing again and melding into Gaou's front. He shifted to try and get up and see if everyone had unlocked the doors yet, but Gaou just tightened his hold. He was so warm and sleepy, surely Gaou wouldn't mind if he just drifted off.

Gaou looked down and saw that Marco had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. He looked up at the knock on the door and said, "You can come in Kisaragi."

Kisaragi unlocked the door and looked in. Marco lay draped across Gaou's lap, apparently asleep. He smiled gently. "So you two settled things?"

"Yes, thank you for the help."

"It's no problem at all to help you." And he meant it, anything he could do to help Gaou be happy, he would do without a second thought. Though he would have liked to be in Marco's spot, if he was going to be honest with himself. But Gaou hadn't chosen him, so it wouldn't happen. He had already accepted that and would do anything he could to make Gaou happy with Marco. He leaned against the doorframe and continued talking. "Well, it's actually time to leave Gaou. So you need to wake him up."

Gaou nodded his assent, and Kisaragi closed the door and went to go get dressed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As always reviews are loved and fed cookies. It's really helpful when you point out what you liked best (or least). Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Mine

Disclaimer: don't own them, I'm just having a little fun

Rating: PG for this chapter will go up to M later

Warnings: instances of non-con (nothing serious)

Characters/Pairings: GaouxMarco

Beta: galeaya

Summary: The Dinosaurs start on the spring tournament after the Christmas Bowl and one night after practice things start getting interesting

Note: a double chapter because I feel so guilty for not posting sooner

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco woke up to Gaou saying, "It's time to go." and batted away the hand that was in his hair. He hated it when anyone messed with it. He remembered all at once where he was and he struggled to get up. Large arms unwound from his middle, and he stood, feeling more than a little lightheaded. Gaou said again, "It's time to go."

"Thanks for waking me. Sorry for falling asleep in the first place."

"I didn't mind. You look peaceful when you sleep."

Marco tried to ignore the stalker-like comment and headed for the door. This time it opened, and he walked out, cool air hitting him and waking him up some more. One of he first years approached him. "Hey sorry, we meant it as a prank towards Gaou, see how long he could actually stay in there and all. We didn't know for a while that you were in there too. But it's amazing that you can stay in there for so long! But yeah, sorry."

Marco frowned at him and started to walk to where his clothes were. "I accept your apology. But it's dangerous to lock people in the sauna, don't do it again."

He got dressed and wondered if it were really an accident that they had decided to pull their prank when he was in there alone with Gaou. He smelled a bit of a plot from someone. And he had a good idea as to who that was…

"Hey, Marco you ready to head home?" _Think of the devil and he will appear._

"Hello Kisaragi, yeah as soon as Gaou's ready we'll go."

"M'kay."

Soon, Gaou was ready, and the three walked out the door. Where Gaou and Kisaragi should have broken off from him to go their separate way home, only Kisaragi did. Gaou kept walking with him. As they walked, Gaou took Marco's hand in his. Marco blushed and looked away, but his hand didn't try to pull from Gaou's grasp. After a few seconds Gaou let it go with a faint smile. When they got to Marco's house, Marco turned to Gaou and said awkwardly, "You could come in if you want. I can make us lunch."

Gaou nodded and followed Marco inside. Ducking under the doorframe, he looked around. The walls of the house were a relaxing blue color and everything was very neat, unlike his own house. He took off his shoes and followed Marco into the kitchen. A small woman, smaller than Marco, was sitting in the kitchen. She looked up and smiled, "Marco honey, you're home. I got off work early today so I already made lunch. And who is your friend?"

Marco smiled. "Mom, meet Gaou, a lineman from the team. Gaou, I'd like to introduce you to my mother."

Sango nodded politely at the tall boy, and then turned to Marco, "I need to you go get some more groceries to make additional lunch for our guest. Here, I'll write you a list."

Once Marco had left, she turned to the giant boy who had taken a seat. "So you're on the line of the American football team?"

"Yes."

"Okay then I have to ask you, is Marco really safe out there? I know he always says he's fine, but I don't know if he just doesn't want me to worry about him."

The slight shift in Gaou's face was so quick that she barely even saw it, but when he spoke next his voice held a fierce edge to it. "I will not allow anyone to get past me to Marco, I swear it."

After Marco got back, they all ate lunch together, and then Marco excused the two of them to his room. Marco sat in his desk chair, and Gaou reclined against the wall before commenting. "Your mother seems very protective of you."

"Yeah, it can get a bit frustrating, but she means well. What's your mom like?"

Gaou shrugged, "She's pretty protective of my sister but she knows I can take care of myself."

"You have a sister?"

"Kagome, she's small like my dad. Do you have any siblings?"

Marco shook his head. "No it's just me and mom."

Gaou wanted to ask about what happened to his father, but something held him back. It wasn't his place to ask, not yet anyway. Gaou, instead, took the time to look around Marco's room. Lists were posted on the wall, and paper crowded the desk but otherwise the room was neat. A picture on the wall caught his attention; it was the team picture from last year. He towered over everyone else the team and had to stand in the back for it. Marco himself stood in the foreground as the team captain. It had been taken right before the game with the Gunmans, and he could see his nervousness through the smile Marco had given the camera. He had wondered if they had replaced Kid with anyone with guts. The game last year had been fun.

Marco starred at Gaou, who was starring at a fixed point behind his head. Suddenly, he wondered what they were, and he voiced his question hesitantly. "So- are we dating or something now?"

Gaou looked at him. "If you want us to be."

Marco thought it over before saying. "Okay, I'd say let's try it."

Gaou looked like he was about ready to say something back, when his phone began to ring. He fished it from his pocket, and answered it. Marco was struck by how small the device seemed in those massive tan hands and how well Gaou handled it anyways. He listened to Gaou's half of the conversation, "Hello? -Uh-huh- Sorry I forgot- yeah I'll leave now- love you too Mom, bye."

He put away the phone and started to get up, "Sorry, I have to go, forgot I have a doctor's appointment today."

Marco rose to show him to the door, "That's fine."

Gaou bent to give him a small kiss. Marco blushed furiously. Gaou couldn't stop from chuckling as he said, "You're cute when you blush."

Marco turned even redder, he just wasn't used to this kind of attention from anyone, let alone Gaou. But he kind of ... liked it. Just as they reached the door, Marco looked around to see if his mom was watching and then tugged on Gaou's sleeve. "Can you...bend down a little?"

Gaou did so, a questioning look on his face. Marco kissed him quickly on the cheek then drew away. "Thanks for letting me have a choice. Anyway, I'll see you at practice."

Gaou stole one more kiss before straightening. "Yeah, see you then."

When the door closed, Marco headed back to his room to lie down on his bed. So much had happened in just the first half of the day, he was feeling overwhelmed by it all. He needed to run through everything, sort it all out. He and Gaou were now dating. Did he have a problem with dating a guy? Honestly, he had always considered himself straight, but his dream this morning and the way Gaou had acted convinced to at least give it a try, if only for Gaou. What did he have to lose after all? It wasn't like Maria would ever get past his ruthless side to really like him.

But how was he supposed to act in a relationship with another guy? He supposed he'd have to take his cues from Gaou on that. Perhaps he'd do a little research on the more _intimate _details of such relationships. He thought he remembered some girls referring to it as Yaoi, though why they cared, he had no clue. Whatever.

He sighed and reached for his backpack. He had homework to do, and the next game was only days away. He really did need to find a new team manager, so he'd have less work. Till then though, it was unlikely he'd have much extra time to see Gaou besides during practices. He clicked his pencil and got to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reveiws make my day!


	6. Chapter 6

"-And if you see any articles on our team or opposing teams, please save them as well. Any questions?"

The girl shook her head. "I got it."

"That's good. Thanks again for becoming our new manager. I know it's a big job."

"It's my pleasure. I love American football, and I want to help our team go all the way to the Christmas Bowl."

Marco smiled at her enthusiasm, "We have a good shot at it this year, I'd say." He looked at his watch and back up at the brunette. "I'm sorry but I have to go meet someone. I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

He waved goodbye before walking away. The trees were in beautiful full bloom, filling the world with their fragrance. He had agreed to meet Gaou and Kisaragi in the park as a break from homework and football practices. The team had needed the day off anyways, some of the player's grades were suffering, and if the went down too much, they'd be pulled out of football. He spotted his friends waiting for him on a park bench and hurried towards them. Kisaragi smiled. "Glad you got here. So is the new manger any good?"

He shrugged and sat down beside Gaou, dropping his bag to the ground, "She'll be alright after she's gotten some practice at it. We were all so spoiled by Maria. Oh well."

He felt Gaou shift beside him. Marco looked up at him and commented, "Now that she's around, I'll have some free time if you want to do something sometime."

Gaou smiled a little and nodded. Kisaragi smiled lightly and got up. "As much fun as it is to hang out with you two I have to be going, I've been meaning to work on a paper but haven't had time."

He began to walk away, but then he blinked and turned to Gaou again with an impish look and said, "Oh, and Gaou, please make sure to remember when game days are so our quarterback doesn't have a limp during a game."

He giggled as he walked out the door. Marco couldn't stop himself from blushing. Did Kisaragi actually think they had gone that far already, or was he talking about the future? Or maybe he was he just joking with them? He glanced up at Gaou who looked perfectly relaxed, just leaning back on the bench. He wished he could do that, but his brain always had to keep working at top speeds – spewing out facts and ideas until he had decided upon what he was going to do. He supposed he should continue the conversation that had been kind of started before Kisaragi had left. "Hey, Gaou?"

Gaou opened one eye lazily to look at him. "Yes?"

"Since we don't have any school tomorrow, do you want to do something, y'know, together? Unless you have other things to do or something or school work." He cut himself off before he could start babbling.

Gaou nodded. "I know a good spot for hiking, we can camp there."

"Um, actually, I meant like a date." _Oh god he felt like such a girl right now._

"It is a date."

"Oh, okay, whatever you say." At least had agreed and not made fun of him. Not that Gaou really made fun of anyone; he just ignored them or broke their bones. "So, should I go pack?"

"No, I know what we'll need. I'll be at your house by five."

"Then I'd better go home and finish what's left of my homework and tell my mom."

Gaou kissed the top of his head before saying. "See you at five then."

Marco got up and slung his bag over his shoulder and started on his way home.

At five o'clock he was waiting by the door. A blue car pulled up in front of his house and gave a loud beep. He called to his mother, "Bye mom, I'll be back in the morning."

Her reply drifted out of her room, "Okay, be safe and have fun! Love you."

He pulled the door open with one hand, and with the other he held a small pack with some stuff that he had decided to bring. Marco walked quickly over to the car and opened the door to the passenger seat. The woman driving had the same wild hair as Gaou, even though she tried to tame it by putting it in a ponytail. Gaou who sat across from him introduced him. "Marco, this is my mom. Mom, this is Marco."

Marco smiled politely. "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Rikiya. Thank you for driving us."

The woman smiled. "It's nice to put a face to a name finally. Every time I've seen you, you're on the field with one of those helmets on. You're so polite, and skinny, you should eat more. Gaou, invite him over to dinner sometime, my cooking will get some meat on those bones."

Gaou rolled his eyes and looked over at Marco who had a bemused expression on his face. He held back a smile at the endearing look Marco had on his face before speaking. "I'll make sure to invite him."

Marco half listened to Gaou's mother talk to Gaou about different things. The houses sped by to slowly be replaced by more and more trees. Finally, the car slowed and Gaou opened his car door. Marco slid out as well. Gaou hefted a good-sized bag from the trunk. Gaou's mother smiled and said, "Have fun you two. Don't get eaten by bears!"

As she drove away, Marco looked at Gaou and asked, "Are there really bears?"

Gaou shrugged and started up the trail. "I suppose, none ever come near people though."

Marco let the topic go and just followed Gaou silently. It was hard to start up conversations with Gaou – well, actually it wasn't so hard to start them as much as to just keep them going. Gaou wasn't much for talking. In fact, he was probably annoyed with how much Marco talked. A sudden voice broke his thoughts. "Why so quiet?"

He looked up at Gaou who was still walking in front of him, head turned to be able to see both him and the path. He laughed self-deprecatingly. "I figured you would like the silence, that and I don't really have anything to say."

Gaou shrugged. "It's fine if you don't have anything to say. But I do like listening to you. It's interesting."

"Oh. Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

They walked in a comfortable silence; Marco could just see the setting sun through a gap in the trees. Off to their right, a deer stared at them, wide-eyed and ready to flee. Marco smiled at her before turning his gaze to Gaou's back. After they walked for just a bit longer, Gaou spoke up, "We're here."

And indeed they were. Marco felt his eyes grow wide. They had entered a clearing, and it was filled with sakura trees, all in full bloom, the last traces of sunlight making them glow. "Wow, this is amazing I'd say."

Gaou nodded, "Yeah it's nice. I thought you'd like it."

They sat down, Marco leaning against the bigger man who rested against the base of one of the trees. Their conversation turned to football, a comfortable, safe subject for both of them. As he watched Gaou talk, Marco was suddenly struck by a question, "Hey Gaou?"

"Yeah?"

"Your tattoos, why'd you get them?"

Gaou blinked and then shrugged. "I dunno, I just decided on them a couple years ago. Why, you don't like them?"

Marco shook his head and reached up to trace one serpentine red marking. "No I think they suit you, it's just..."

His words trailed off as his finger skimmed to the point of the tattoo just above Gaou's lips. It was like he was in a trance; his finger seemed drawn to the mouth below it. He looked at Gaou for permission, and at the consent he found in the other's eyes, he closed the short distance between them and kissed Gaou softly on the mouth.

Marco ran a hand through Gaou's coarse, bushy hair. Gaou drew him closer and deepened the kiss, making Marco's hands tighten in the mass of black. As their bodies moved against one another, Marco let out a slight moan which Gaou echoed. Finally, the fact that they both needed to breath broke them apart. Marco sat, panting, lips red from the welcome abuse. He could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks. Gaou was a very good kisser, not that he had anyone to compare it too. But he'd say it was a very good kiss.

Gaou kept his arms wrapped around Marco's slim frame, and he settled tentatively into the warmth that was the lineman. He reached over for his pack and pulled it closer. "Do you want a bottle of coke?" he asked as the bottles clinked, drawing one out for himself.

Gaou nodded and accepted the bottle handed to him. He ripped the cap off with his teeth and took a sip before saying, "You've never offered me a bottle before."

Marco shrugged, "Never noticed, I guess you just didn't seem like a coke-cola type of guy."

The topic was left at that as Marco yawned and Gaou chuckled, low and deep in his chest. "Did I wear you out?"

The quarterback shook his head. "No, I just haven't been getting much sleep lately. School and team stuff y'know?"

"I'd hate to keep you from anymore sleep then."

He rose to get the blankets out of the pack, two pillows followed. Marco made his bed on the ground a few feet from Gaou's chosen spot. His lack of sleep pulled him under quickly, so fast he didn't even feel Gaou run his hands through his hair gently before going to sleep as well.

The moon was still high in the sky when Marco woke up shivering. He looked at Gaou who was still sleeping soundly. The other looked warm even under just one blanket. Marco sat up, wondering if Gaou would mind if he joined him, for warmth only of course. He looked at Gaou again and decided that he would mind; and besides Gaou was asleep now. He wouldn't know till morning, and by then it'd be warm. He snuck under Gaou's blanket and curled up beside him. Because the other was asleep, he curled up against the warm chest and fell asleep, breath in time with Gaou's.

Gaou woke slowly; content to snuggle with the warmth against his chest. Whatever the reason, Marco was there – which was fine with him. But it was nice to see that he had decided he felt safe enough to sleep by his side. It could only be a step forward. He rose and set about preparing breakfast for the two of them before Marco woke up.

After breakfast they headed down the mountain. But in the days to come, Gaou would often find himself wishing they could have stayed up in those mountains forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Marco and Gaou were walking home from football practice. It had been about a week since the mountain, and things had settled down. Marco was glad that so little had changed; sure, he and Gaou spent more time together now, and of course there was the kissing, very nice kissing where Gaou did these things with his tongue - he cut himself off before that thought went any further and kept himself from blushing. He suddenly heard someone shouting his name, and he turned around to see Maria jogging up to them. When she got to them, she grinned and said, "It feels like it's been so long!" Maria hugged Marco tightly. "How've you been?"

Marco smiled as he returned the hug. "I've been doing very good. How about you, how's college treating you?"

"Oh I've been fine. Just fine. College is really interesting actually."

"Really? That's good, are you still studying to be a teacher?"

"Yeah. So how's football going? I'm sorry but I haven't been able to catch any games."

"That's fine. Hey, do you want to stop by my house? I'm sure my mom would like to see you again."

"That sounds great."

Marco turned to Gaou and gave an apologetic look for having ignored him before extending an invitation to him as well. "Do you want to join us, Gaou?"

"I have homework to do." And with that he walked off, heading to his own home. Maria rolled her eyes. "Why was he even walking this way? Any way how's school going for you?"

He answered as they walked to his house. They spent the evening in the kitchen chatting and catching up with what was happening in each other's lives. When it was time for Maria to go, she hugged him before walking out the door.

Later that night, as Marco was falling asleep, he realized that Gaou hadn't called him – for the past week, he had called every evening to just talk. It was nice to know more about each other that way, than just knowing what you could by playing football. Gaou discovered that Marco had broken his left arm when he had fallen off of a tree at age five. And Marco found that Gaou had gotten in his first fistfight in second grade when another kid had stolen his lunch. These facts themselves weren't that important, but it was the getting-to-know what the other had done in their lives that made it significant. After all, those little were things the ones which made them who they were. But it wasn't like Gaou had to call or anything, he was probably just busy or had forgotten. He sighed and rolled over to drift off to sleep.

But over the next few days, Gaou always seemed to busy. He arrived at every practice for the match against the Kyoshin Poseidons. But when the time came to walk home, Gaou always says he can't come over, leaving Marco to walk home with Maria. Not that walking home with her was unpleasant; no, he enjoyed the chance to catch up with her. He just missed Gaou, he missed the way they would just be talking and then how Gaou would be kissing him, making him forget in an instant everything that he had been saying before. He missed the feeling of leaning against Gaou and feeling as if nothing in the world could touch him. He didn't know what was wrong, but whatever it was, he wanted to work things out between the two of them. With that decided, he headed off to see if he could find Gaou.

Gaou had been lightly dozing before someone else entered the locker room. Those light, steady footsteps, that gentle swish and bubble of coke in a glass bottle all sounded like Marco. But just to be sure Gaou, let his eyes slip open just a fraction. He had been right. He wondered if he had come to wake him up for practice or to discuss something else about football. But he didn't get up and instead waited for Marco to make the first move. Marco sat down next to him and rested his head against his shoulder. Gaou soaked in Marco's presence, as warm breath caressed his shoulder. Marco drew one of Gaou's hands into his lap. Pale fingers explored the massive palm and fingers gently, tracing contours and scars. Gaou found himself almost slipping back asleep in the warmth that came from contact. But all too soon, Marco sighed and pulled away and Gaou heard him walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

Marco watched the Poseidon's line clash with the Gunman's and jotted out the strong and weak numbers in the line. They were playing against them next week, Gaou would have to deal with Mizumachi's swimmer's stroke, but Marco was confident that Gaou could handle anything an opponent threw at him. He would match up the rest of the line as best he could to break through their ranks. The height advantage the other team held would have to be dealt with soon, too.

He shifted on his bed and rubbed his shoulder. It was almost evening, and he had yet to get fully dressed. But who was around to see anyway? His phone rang with Maria's song, so he paused the video to fish it from his pocket and answer it. "Hey, Maria."

"Hello, Marco. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat together before I have to go back to school tonight?"

"Sure, where do you wanna go?"

"How about the ramen shop we always used to go to when you were still in middle school?"

"That sounds good."

"I'll be at your house in a bit."

"Okay, see you then."

He shut his phone with a snap and put it back in his pocket. He got up and put on the grey shirt he had picked out earlier that day when he had been thinking about getting dressed. His phone rang again; from the song he could tell it was Gaou. He held it to his ear with his shoulder while he buttoned his shirt. "Hey Gaou, what's up?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

Marco blinked; it had been awhile since Gaou had been interested in spending time with him. But Gaou didn't get along with Maria, so he couldn't invite him to come with them. "I'm sorry but I'm going out to dinner with Maria, may-"

Gaou cut him off roughly. "Okay fine." He hung up.

Marco frowned. What was up with him lately? Maybe it was something he had done? Or was Gaou just not interested in him anymore? He felt his chest clench at the thought and gritted his teeth. If Gaou was moving on, that was fine. As long as the team dynamics didn't change, he would be okay with that. It had been Gaou's idea in the first place anyway. He walked to the front door and went outside and locked it. Maria was coming up the street, and he walked to her and fell in step beside her. "Hi."

Maria smiled, "Hi, I'm glad you're coming. It would have been weird eating alone. I wonder if the cook still remembers us."

"Probably, after all it's only been a year and a half since we've visited. I wish we could have had more time to go last year."

Maria nodded. "Yeah, but absence only makes the heart grow fonder, or in this case my stomach."

"Yeah."

They discussed school and other things as they walked. When they reached the shop, they found that it was no longer there and had been replaced by a new noodle shop. Marco frowned sadly. "I hadn't realized it was gone. I guess we can eat here instead, though."

"Okay, I'm sure it'll be good."

They entered, and the bell above the door chimed. They found seats right next to the kitchen door and ordered their food. The noodles were good, a little bland but still palatable. As they sat back to relax after their meal, Marco noticed the TV. "Hm, they're playing reruns of our last game."

Maria turned to look and winced as she watched Gaou slam a quarterback into the turf. She turned back to Marco and asked, "Why are you still playing football like that? Last year you did it to try and keep your promise to me. But this year - why are you still playing this way?"

Marco shrugged. "It's our way of playing football. It's our advantage. And we still are playing to win, after all."

Maria starred at him. "But how can you just let a monster like Gaou do that?" She pointed to the flattened quarterback being carried off the field on a stretcher.

A twinge of annoyance rose inside him at Maria's comment. "He's not as bad as you think he is, I'd say. He can even be rather…" _He remembered Gaou's promise to move no faster than what he wanted,_ "…gentle in his own way."

Maria stopped herself from laughing in disbelief and simply raised a questioning eyebrow. But Marco couldn't tell her everything that had happened and avoided responding by taking a drink of his cola. The silence began to get awkward, and finally Maria said, "You've changed since I last saw you, haven't you?"

Marco asked, "What do you mean?" He couldn't tell any big changes.

"You never would have defended Gaou before. Just your strategy. What happened?"

Marco paused mid-drink. Could he really explain all of what had happened over the last month? Could he really define what he and Gaou were (though at the rate things are going, probably not for much longer)? He stomped on the sensation that stirred again in his chest at that thought. He had never tried to tell anyone about the two of them before. Kisaragi just knew, and the rest of the team haven't said anything if they had noticed how close they were now. It wasn't like he was ashamed; he just didn't want to tell Maria, didn't want to see her surprise and maybe disgust. She probably wouldn't understand what he felt for Gaou the same way she would never understand why he played football so brutally. So he stayed quiet, and soon Maria looked at her watch and broke the silence. "I need to go back to my friend's house to catch my ride back. Dinner was nice; we'll have to do it again some time."

Marco nodded. "Of course we will. Let me walk you to your friend's house." He got up and took his jacket from the back of the chair. They paid and walked out; by this time the sun had set, and the world was painted in tones of red. The only sound that could be heard was that of their shoes hitting the ground as each was lost in his or her own thoughts. Finally, Maria turned to him. "Well, this is my stop. Thanks for dinner and good luck in the tournament. I'll try and watch the games I can."

Marco opened the gate for her and smiled. "Thanks, good luck in college."

He watched till she walked inside before continuing to his own house. A block down his phone rang. He answered and barely got out a 'Hello' before the voice on the other end, Marco realized it was Kisaragi, started ranting at him. "I can't believe you went to dinner with Maria when you're going out with someone as beautiful as Gaou! How could you? How could you when all I-" His voice choked up.

Marco raised an eyebrow. "So I'm not allowed to talk to friends over dinner now? Calm down, there's nothing going on between us."

Sounding sheepish Kisaragi cleared his throat and said, "Oh. Well then you should go tell Gaou told me you two were on a date."

The phone hung up and left Marco starring at the pavement. Did Gaou really think he'd cheat on him with Maria? Yes, he had loved Maria for a long time but he knew that she'd never love all of him back and had begun to move on. To Gaou. He needed to set things straight. He called his mother to tell her that he would coming home late tonight and left a message on their answering machine.

"Hey Mom, having a strategy meeting with Gaou. Won't be back till late, maybe it'll become a sleepover, so don't stay up waiting. Love you, Bye."

Now that that was wrapped up, he broke into a light jog to Gaou's. He wanted to get there quickly, wanted to reassure Gaou that there was no one but him. And Marco wanted it to stay that way. He reached the doorway and took a moment to slow his breathing. He tried to straighten his hair with nervous fingers before he knocked. Small feet padding along could be heard, and the then the door swung wide open. A little girl, that Marco realized was Gaou's sister Kagome, looked up at him before asking, "Who are you?"

"I'm Marco, one of-"

"Marco!" He suddenly found arms wrapped around his middle in a hug. "I know who you are. You're here to see big brother. Come on, I'll take you to him!"

Kagome padded along the hall ahead of him, talking so much that Marco didn't know if she needed to breathe or not. "It's so nice to meet you. Big brother is always talking about you, he likes you a lot. I hope you can cheer him up. He's really sad right now. Even though he's pretending he's not, sometimes he's sooooooo silly."

She stopped at one of the plain doors and turned to Marco. "He's in here. Go on in, I'll see you later!"

She left him standing in front of the door. He rapped lightly on the wood, but didn't get a reply. He opened the door, ignoring the instincts that told him to run. The only light in the room came from a dim lamp on top of the desk. Gaou's football gear was piled in a corner, apart from the rest of the clutter that covered Gaou's room. Long shadows were cast against the walls. The owner of the room himself lay across from Marco on his bed, facing the wall. Without even turning he said, "I told you to leave me alone right now Kagome."

Marco scuffed his foot against the carpet and moved closer, closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Mine

Disclaimer: don't own them, I'm just having a little fun

Rating: M or NC-17 whatever you call it

Warnings: sex between guys

Characters/Pairings: GaouxMarco

Beta: galeaya

Summary: The Dinosaurs start on the spring tournament after the Christmas Bowl and one night after practice things start getting interesting

Note: Sorry I took so long to post this all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the door slowly shut, he still heard breathing over the creak of the hinges. Gaou gritted his teeth to stop from yelling at his sister. He appreciated that she wanted to cheer him up, but right now, he really didn't want to even try. Marco was still probably on his date with that damned woman. But it was Marco's choice; he just wished this was something that could have been won by strength alone.

As he watched Gaou's broad back, Marco couldn't think of anything to say, so he walked over and laid one hand on his arm.

Slim but calloused and strong hands touched his arm. Definitely none of his family's; these were Marco's hands. He looked up and saw Marco staring back. "Hello," his voice came out awkward, so he waited for Marco to stay something.

When it seemed like Gaou wasn't going to say anything else, he hesitantly said, "So I went to dinner with Maria and -"

"Let me guess, it's that she wants to go out with you. Did you say yes?"

Marco frowned at the interruption before comprehension entered his eyes. Slightly amused, he asked, "Are you jealous of her? Is that why you were distancing yourself?"

Gaou didn't see why he was so amused about this. "I know you like her, Marco, I was giving you room to feel free to leave."

Marco sat down beside him and ran his fingers through Gaou's mane, untangling knots of black hair when he found them. "And when did I say I wanted space lately, hmm? All last week I figured that you weren't interested anymore, and then I get a call telling me you think I'm cheating on you! But I'm not. Me and Maria, it would never work, and I don't want it to anymore. But I want this, me and you, to work. I'm yours as long as you'll have me."

Gaou felt triumph well up in him and wrapped his arms around Marco's smaller frame to pull the smaller man on top of him. "Then you're going to be mine forever."

Marco smiled. "I could deal with that."

The kiss was sudden and desperate; Gaou smashed his mouth against Marco's, as if afraid that if he didn't do this now then he'd never get another chance. Marco's tongue ran in a placating manner across his feverishly thrusting one. Gaou pushed him to lie on his back as they kept kissing. When the kiss was broken, Gaou warned Marco, "This is your last chance to leave. After this I'm not letting you go."

Marco glared back. "Stop thinking I want to back out. All I want is you, and I'm going to prove that, I'd say."

He saw the same glint of determination in Marco's eyes that appeared when he was playing football – but it was coupled with something warm and soft. He grinned savagely; this, this was his Marco. "Very well then."

He kissed him again, this time confident that he would be able to do this a hundred times more and not grow tired of the way Marco's tongue fought his but later on gave way to become submissive.

He fondled the crotch of Marco's pants, making the smaller man tense. For a split second, Gaou thought that he had misread Marco and would have to back off again. But then Marco surged up into the contact and let out a moan.

When he regained some control over himself, Marco reached a hand for Gaou's pants as well, but Gaou pulled it away and shook his head. It'd be over to quickly if he allowed that to happen. "No, I want to see you."

Marco muttered, "There's nothing that you haven't seen before in the changing rooms or shower."

They both knew it wasn't the same thing, but Gaou let it slide. "Fine, then I want to touch you. I want to feel every inch of you against me."

He punctuated his statement by nipping at Marco's neck and making him shudder. Gaou looked at the shirt Marco was wearing in contemplation before asking, "Is this one of your favorite shirts?"

Marco blinked, why was he asking something like that now? "No."

"Good." The fabric spilt like spider web as he tore it open, buttons ricocheting off the floor with tiny clattering noises. Marco gasped but then helped Gaou by shrugging it off his arms.

Gaou kept staring at him, and Marco looked away to stare at the eyes of Gaou's helmet across the room. "Could you not stare so much?"

"Impossible. Not when you look like this and you're mine."

Marco blushed faintly, and Gaou rolled his eyes before kissing him again. Their tongues battled before Marco's was overwhelmed by the sheer force of the attack. He felt so powerless, but for once he liked the feeling, because he knew Gaou wouldn't hurt him.

He took off the pants slowly after the rush of the shirt. If there was one thing he wanted to remember about this part it was the way Marco's black pinstriped pants slid off his thin hips to be followed by his boxers. He really could not understand why Marco was blushing so severely. Marco had perfect, pale, muscled legs between which was an erection, proudly demanding more attention. Gaou wrapped his fist around it, and Marco's hips bucked in surprise. Gaou used his other hand to hold down them down effortlessly as he stroked him.

Marco tried to stifle his moans, but it was hard when he was like this. He fisted his hands in the sheets to stop himself from clawing at Gaou's back. He felt like he was being over run and bit the brown sugar shoulder to get Gaou's attention. "Come on, Gaou, I want to touch you too."

Gaou nodded and lay beside Marco, arms at his sides waiting to see what he would do. Clever fingers descended onto his skin, using their knowledge of the human body as a base and then experimenting. Marco's breaths came faster as he thumbed Gaou's nipples and twisted them when Gaou moaned. Marco's eyes were totally focused on him, watching his every move and reaction with a spine-tingling intensity that rivaled even his concentration during his quarterback spy. His hands wandered even as he began licking and sucking his way down Gaou's body.

Gaou's nerves quivered as Marco's tongue dipped beneath the waistline of his pants before moving back up to trace a line up his stomach. Gaou's hands itched to grab the head that housed that teasing tongue and drag it lower and feel that wet heat around him. He tried to control himself longer, but couldn't take anymore and rolled them over. "I want you _now_."

Marco purred in agreement as Gaou gently twisted one of his nipples with a hand, the other reaching for the massage oil he sometimes used when his muscles hurt. He slathered his hands with it and trailed his fingers down the thinner body, past his cock and balls with only the slightest teasing touch that made Marco moan nonetheless, to circle around the tight ring of muscle before carefully pressing in.

The finger felt weird, not bad, but like it wasn't supposed to be in him. The finger slowly pumped in and out, getting him used to the sensation. Gaou crooked his finger suddenly, and white-hot pleasure shot up Marco's spine, making him mewl.

If he had been able to form coherent thought, Marco would have realized that Gaou had hit his prostate, but all that was going though his mind was '_Oh fuck so good more more oh god!'_

Gaou stilled his fingers when Marco keened and his hips bucked wildly. He wasn't sure if he had just done something wrong and was just about to pull out his fingers when Marco panted at him, "Gaou, do whatever you just did again!"

Gaou complied and watched in fascination at the way Marco was writhing, composure totally lost now. He added another finger and grinned, looking like a feral and untamed animal. Gaou was excited at how eagerly Marco accepted it, with only a slight gasp of surprise. He scissored his fingers gently. Every stifled sound that exited Marco Gaou felt travel straight to his groin. His eyes swept over the lithe body under his hands, legs splayed wantonly, eyes glazing with lust, finally willing.

He added the third finger, and Marco grunted as he adjusted to the larger invasion. Gaou groaned; he wanted to be inside this heat that was burning and pulling at his fingers.

Finally, he felt that Marco was ready and withdrew his fingers. A slight whine came from his throat at the loss of sensation. Gaou applied the lube to his own member and spread the pale thighs wider to settle between them.

Marco stared at Gaou with a slight panic building up in his chest. There was no way that thing was going to fit in him. Gaou saw this and said, "Trust me," as he caressed the soft skin beneath his hands.

Marco nodded slightly. "I do."

"If you want to stop here that's fine. There will be other nights."

"No, I'm ready." It wouldn't be fair, and it wasn't like he wasn't strong enough for it. He began focusing on relaxing is muscles like he would before a tackle. "Just do it, I want you to."

Gaou kissed Marco and murmured, "Thank you."

Gaou lined himself up and thrust in slowly, until he was fully seated in him. He paused to wait for Marco to adjust.

Marco's teeth latched onto one broad shoulder as his nails gouged into Gaou's back trying to deal with the pain. Even with preparation, it still hurt. Gaou felt monstrous inside him, stretching him till he thought he would break wide open, but slowly the pain was ebbing to a reasonable level.

Gaou fought against his carnal instincts that told him to thrust into the warm heat. He had waited this long for this, he could, he _would_ wait just a little while longer until Marco was ready. Muscles shivered around his dick, and he groaned at the feeling. He nuzzled Marco neck as he stroked the others flagging erection, trying to make the adjustment easier. Finally the tremors slowed, and Marco nodded shakily. "I'd say you can move now."

He started the pace slow, trying different angles to find the spot that had made Marco howl and beg so nicely before.

Finally, he got lucky and hit it, making Marco keen as the pleasure forced away the pain.

Marco's pulse was like wild fire under his lips as he bit down, claiming him, drinking in the moans that Marco tried to stifle without success.

Gaou made sure to keep a tight rein on his strength; he didn't want to hurt him. But the way Marco was clinging and moaning wasn't making it any easier.

Marco could tell by the way Gaou's arms were quivering that he was trying to not lose control. But damn it, he wasn't made of glass! He voiced his protest, "St-ah-stop holding back!"

Gaou almost chuckled. "The one time I control myself you tell me to stop. You really do send mixed signals."

"Please!" The desperate want in his voice and the way his hips bucked to strengthen the plea made Gaou moan before he said, "Just remember you asked for it."

The next thrust of his hips slammed hard into Marco's body, driving the breath from him as he opened his mouth to gasp. The pace sped out as they rocked against one another. Gaou could feel Marco's unattended arousal, throbbing and begging with tears of precum, against his stomach. One of Gaou's hands stopped kneading Marco's ass to wrap around it, and Marco let out a strained moan with the little air left in his lungs as his back arched. The doubled sensation was becoming too much for him. He didn't know if he should thrust his hips down to be filled more or thrust up into those hot, hot hands.

He was trembling at the edge, and clung to Gaou as if he was his last support against being shaken apart. Gaou was close as well; he could tell by the way he was panting and the way his thrusts were becoming more and more desperate. And finally he came, muscles spasming as he helplessly howled Gaou's name. Gaou roared and thrust one last time as the muscles around his cock squeezed him tightly, pulling him over the edge right behind Marco. His hips jerked as he spilled himself into Marco, marking his insides. Finally spent, Gaou settled down next to Marco's prone figure, making sure not the crush him. He stroked Marco's hair for a minute before saying quietly, "You're mine."

Marco's reply was sleepy sounding as he let the hands roam through his hair for once. "I'm yours. And you're mine."

He cuddled closer to Gaou and drifted off to sleep, sated and protected in the large arms of the other. Gaou smiled gently down at him before he tightened his hold protectively, and then he too slipped off to sleep.

In the living room Kagome looked up at her parents with an innocent smile. "It sounds like their tickle fight's over. Can I go in now Mom?"

Mrs. Gaou looked up from her book. "No sweetie, I'm sure they're both very tired now."

"But-"

Her father spoke up, "Listen to your mother. Now go to bed."

Kagome kissed her parents goodnight and hurried off. He adjusted his glasses and smiled. "It's about time honestly."

And ze happy squishy end


End file.
